Muérdago
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Royai. Breda observó la caja en busca de algo que colgar y así tener una buena excusa para no hacer nada durante un rato. De repente sus ojos se posaron en una plantita, y supo lo que debía hacer y lo que debía apostar.


Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la gran Hiromu Arakawa, una servidora jamás sería capaz de hacer algo tan maravilloso. Esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Llevo mucho tiempo sin pasarme por este fandom, y eso está muy mal teniendo en cuenta lo que adoro a esta pareja. Se acerca la Navidad y he pensado que no estaría mal intentar escribir un fic navideño.

Y bueno, salió este pequeño one-shot que aquí dejo. Espero que lo disfruten, como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía.

**Muérdago**

Hacían muchas apuestas cada vez que estaban aburridos y tenían tiempo, a veces aunque no lo tuviesen, hacían apuestas. A Falman le encantaban las apuestas, era una buena forma de llenarse el bolsillo; al resto le gustaba por la diversión y por la ilusión de ganar algún día a Falman. Y la Navidad era la fecha idónea para apostar: el papeleo disminuía, ya que el frío y las fiestas siempre paralizaba todo un poco. Todo el mundo se relajaba en Navidad, incluso la estricta teniente que, aunque mantenía el orden y el ritmo de trabajo, gracias a la disminución general de papeleo, podía ver como el trabajo avanzaba, hecho que le ponía de buen humor.

Por todo, era el momento perfecto para apostar. Y la que sería la mejor apuesta del año, llegó gracias a la Navidad junto con una caja de adornos que había traído Fuery.

Breda observó la caja en busca de algo que colgar y así tener una buena excusa para no hacer nada durante un rato. La teniente estaba en una reunión con el coronel, así que podían vaguear un rato y qué mejor forma que colocando adornos navideños para alegrar un poco el sitio. De repente sus ojos se posaron en una plantita, y supo lo que debía hacer y lo que debía apostar. Cogió una escalera y, con una sonrisa triunfal, colgó el muérdago en el techo mientras los otros le miraban.

- ¿Qué hace? –preguntó Fuery alarmado.

La costumbre era colgar el muérdago sobre el coronel, por lo que jamás había beso en el despacho. Todos evitaban acercarse al coronel, incluso la teniente, y así Roy podía tener unos días más relajados que de costumbre. Pero aquel año Breda tenía una idea.

- Apuesto a que el coronel y la teniente no se atreven a besarse –exclamó triunfal.

De repente, el resto entendió de qué iba aquello.

- Apuesto a que el coronel al final la besa –saltó Havoc con rapidez.

- Apuesto que ninguno de los dos cae –dijo Fuery confiando en los reflejos de la teniente.

Falman se quedó sin saber qué decir en su sitio, sólo quedaba una opción… finalmente habló desganado.

- A que la teniente le besa –suspiró derrotado mientras el resto sonreía complacido.

Terminaron de colocar las cosas y esperaron a que ambos superiores llegasen de la reunión.

Cuando Roy entró se quedó maravillado por todo lo que habían colocado, y Riza continuó hasta su sitio con una suave sonrisa, y sin regañarles por no hacer su trabajo.

La forma en la que todos contuvieron la respiración llamó la atención de Riza cuando se sentó. Pero optó por ignorarles, en Navidad siempre estaban más raros de lo normal.

A la hora del almuerzo, los primeros en bajar fueron Roy y Riza.

- Debería haberlo puesto en la puerta –rezongó Breda mientras se levantaba para ir a comer.

- Pero ya es tarde para cambiarlo –replicó Fuery que ya se veía con el dinero.

- Bueno, bueno… aún queda tarde –dijo Havoc con tranquilidad.

El único que permaneció callado fue Falman que no tenía ganas de luchar por una causa perdida. Todos comieron rápido y volvieron a sus respectivos sitios para verles volver.

- Hoy están más trabajadores que de costumbre –comentó Riza al volver y verles en su sitio.

Todos temblaron, no querían despertar sospechas. Pero Havoc, en un momento de inusual inteligencia y rapidez, les salvó.

- Se acerca la Navidad teniente –dijo Havoc con una sonrisa-. Hay que portarse bien.

La respuesta le resultó convincente a Riza que fue a su sitio. Y todos continuaron trabajando sin demasiado jaleo. A veces Riza podía sentir el estrés de los cuatro hombres cuando ella o el coronel se movían.

Y cuando parecía que Fuery iba a ganar la apuesta, Roy se detuvo en el centro del despacho y esperó a que su teniente llegase con su abrigo para irse juntos. Cuando ella le estaba ayudando a colocárselo, los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos y señalaron al techo.

Fuery se veía devastado, Falman desganado, y Havoc y Breda contenían la emoción e intentaban disimular una sonrisa con un brillo que inquietó a Riza.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, tanto Roy como Riza alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con el muérdago sobre sus cabezas. Roy miró sobre su mesa, en dónde supuestamente debería haber estado para notar que, tal y como se temía, lo habían cambiado de sitio. Roy miró a sus hombres con una mueca que denotaba enfado y horror por igual.

- La tradición manda que si dos personas acaban debajo del muérdago deben besarse –digo Falman desganado sin que nadie le hubiese preguntado.

Roy estaba paralizado. ¿Cómo iba a besar a su teniente? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a besar a su teniente delante de ellos?

No es que jamás hubiese besado a Riza, lo hacía todas las noches o al menos lo procuraba… pero delante de ellos. ¿Y si se daban cuenta de algo? ¿Y si era muy evidente? ¿Y si levantaba sospechas?

Roy estaba en pánico, apenas podía pensar con claridad, y por esa falta de lucidez en su razonamiento llegó a la conclusión de que lo que mejor podía hacer era quemar el muérdago y de paso al resto de sus hombres que les miraban expectantes.

Ya había metido una mano en su bolsillo cuando sintió las manos de riza coger el cuello de su abrigo para obligarle a mirarla. Y antes de que pudiese pensar nada más sintió sus labios presionando los suyos…

Todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil. Cuando Riza se separó del coronel les miró con autosuficiencia y un amago de sonrisa triunfal pareció adornar su rostro.

Roy al verla tan superior al resto, tan magnífica y poderosa sintió que se enamoraba un poquito más de ella, si eso era posible. Era una reina que se alzaba sobre el resto de ellos sin importar la situación. Roy estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos había pensado en esa situación cuando colocaron el muérdago en el despacho.

Riza caminó hacia la puerta y le esperó, aún con esa media sonrisa de superioridad. Y Roy la siguió, extasiado y despreocupado porque, después de su expresión, jamás podrían descubrir que la había besado más de mil veces al comportarse como un idiota primerizo.

Cuando se fueron, los cuatro hombres aún estaban asumiendo lo que había pasado. El primero en moverse fue Falman que alargó la mano y pidió su dinero.

- ¿Realmente lo ha hecho…? -musitó Breda mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo.

El pensar que la teniente se atrevería a hacer algo así, sin dudar siquiera, era algo impensable. Ella siempre era tan estricta que Breda aún no llegaba a entender cómo es que había sido ella quien había besado a Mustang.

- Realmente lo hizo –contestó en un susurro Havoc.

Por su parte Havoc estaba pensando en Riza. ¿Cómo es que había sido capaz de besarle con tal decisión? De alguna manera Riza era orgullosa y procuraba mantener el control en todas las situaciones. ¿Era así como les había demostrado a ellos que no podían con ella? Si era así, lo había conseguido nuevamente.

Fuery aún no salía de su estupor. Cuando lo consiguió y pagó a Falman se descubrió pensando que bien había merecido perder aquella apuesta. Desde que adoptase a Black Hayate, Fuery había sentido gran admiración por Riza, y el verla desenvolverse con tal decisión, sólo lo había aumentado más.

Al ver el dinero en su mano, Falman rio. Sin duda alguna, aquella había sido la victoria más dulce y gratificante. Y no se paró a pensar en lo imposible de la situación, ni lo raro que era el ver que Riza se había atrevido a besar al coronel sin rastro de duda. Había vuelto a ganar, y eso era lo importante.

**Fin**

Bueno, bueno, mi primer fic navideño… una tiene que probar a veces cosas nuevas a ver qué es lo que sale. Y salió esto. Espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado, en cuyo caso les pido un review que es siempre anima y más en estas fechas.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
